


Determined

by pinkphoenix1985



Series: Astray [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoenix1985/pseuds/pinkphoenix1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam found new purpose in his life. He would find a hunt, kill the Supernatural being and save the civilian in question. He thrived on the research and the thrill of the hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determined

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural ;) because if I did-- the boys would be together!:D

Since that day, Sam found new purpose in his life. He would find a hunt, kill the supernatural being and save the civilian in question. He thrived on the research and the thrill of the hunt. He promised himself that he would make sure that the world was a better place, without supernatural evil stalking the innocent. Most of all, he wanted Dean not to worry about anything related to the supernatural. 

If he, Sam, couldn’t be with Dean, then the least he could do was make it a safer place for Dean and Lisa to raise Ben and their future children.

One day, after a nasty encounter with an angry poltergeist, Sam was standing in his motel bathroom, checking himself over for injuries and wincing occasionally when accidently touching a particularly bad bruise.

He glanced up in the mirror and jumped at the sight of Castiel behind him standing quite close.

“Jeez, Cas. Didn’t we already have this conversation? I need my space, dude.” Sam said as he turned around to face Castiel.

“Why aren’t you with Dean?” 

“What, no hello? No, how did you get out of Hell?” Sam said rolling his eyes.

Castiel just stared at him, waiting for Sam’s reply.

Sam sighed, “Fine. I’m not with Dean because of the fact that I’m tainted and therefore I need to say away from him. He’s got Lisa and Ben now, he doesn’t need me around.”

Castiel let out an uncharacteristic sigh of frustration, “Yes, Sam. You are undoubtedly tainted, but you still are Sam Winchester, Dean’s little brother.”

Sam shook his head at Castiel’s comment.

Castiel continued, “Before you say anything, God himself gave me the message that he wanted you to go and be with Dean. He mentioned that it was part of your reward for getting Lucifer back into his cage.”

Sam shook his head again stubbornly, “Oh so now God is all ‘here’s your reward’ and here I thought that my reward was just simply getting out of the pit. Not that I’m ungrateful, but God and the rest of you guys have helped enough don’t you think?”

Castiel stared at Sam sadly, “Sam—“

“No, Cas. Please don’t. I’m doing what is best for Dean—staying away from him and his one chance of finally having a normal, no-supernatural-whatsoever, apple-pie life that he deserves.”

Nodding in understanding, Castiel turned to leave. “Sam, I’ll—we’ll leave you alone. But just promise me this—please don’t try and hide from Dean if he ever finds you.”

With a tiny sigh, Sam gave his promise to Castiel who then left, leaving Sam standing alone in the tiny motel bathroom.


End file.
